Xenon/Skills
Description Some of Xenon's skills require Supply Surplus instead of Mana. A UI depicting a gauge will appear on screen, indicating how much surplus he has. Xenon starts out with five maximum points, but each job advancement increases that amount by five to a maximum of twenty. One point regenerates every four seconds or when Xenon evades an attack with a 60% chance of regenerating. Additionally, to further bolster his stats, every point of surplus grants 1% all stats. At level 30, Xenon will learn Modal Shift. Some of his skills have multiple variants and Modal Shift is used to swap between them. Xenon also gains Promessa Escape which allows him access to Veritas, which doubles as an NPC service area and an intercontinental station. Xenon Basics |-30020232 | |Supply Surplus |Passive |Charges 1 energy regularly, and charges 1 at a certain rate when attacked/avoiding attacks at a certain rate. Charged energy can be consumed for skills. |-30020233 | |Hybrid Logic |Passive |Activates your Hybrid Logic routines to permanently increase all stats. |-30020234 | |Multilateral I |Passive |Grants a special bonus based on stats, once those stats reach a certain threshold. |-30021235 | |Promessa Escape |Active |Summons the Promessa to return to base. |-30021236 | |Modal Shift |Active |Activates the Modal Shift system, allowing you to alter the attack mode of your skills. Use this skill again to change back. |-30021237 | |Liberty Boosters |Active |Activate your internal boosters to fly for a short time. You can only use buff skills while airborne. |-30020240 | |Mimic Protocol |Passive |Lets you ignore equipment stat requirements. Also lets you equip Pirate and Thief equipment. |} Xenon (I) |-36001000 | |Beam Spline |Active |Lashes out with the Whip Blade twice to deals damage to multiple enemies. |-36001001 | |Propulsion Burst |Active |Instantly accelerate boosters to leap forward. |-36001002 | |Circuit Surge |Active |Increases power output to increase damage. |-36000003 | |Radial Nerve |Passive |Enhances the cybernerve clusters in the lumbar vertebrae to enhance all movement. |-36000004 | |Multilateral II |Passive |Grants a special bonus based on stats, once those stats reach a certain threshold Level 1 required to learn Multilateral III. |-36001005 | |Pinpoint Salvo |Active |Fires several missiles to bombard enemies in range. Uses an extra power unit, and can be used during flight. Level 1 required to learn Pinpoint Salvo Redesign A. |} Xenon (II) |-36101000 | |Quicksilver: Flash |Active |Slashes several distant enemies with the Whip Blade. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36101008 | |Quicksilver: Concentrate |Active |Critically damages enemies with a penetrating stab of the Whip Blade. This attack has a higher Critical Rate than regular attacks. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36101009 | |Quicksilver: Takeoff |Active |Swings the Whip Blade quickly and instantly activates the booster to jump. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36101001 | |Ion Thrust |Active |Uses your Surplus Power to summon the Ion Thruster, which damages and pushes back enemies. Hold down the skill key to keep enemies at bay. |-36100002 | |Perspective Shift |Passive |Increases Critical Rate by using scanners to find an enemy's weakness. Level 5 required to learn Hybrid Defenses. |-36101003 | |Efficiency Streamline |Active |Maximizes energy consumption efficiency to increase Max HP and MP. Also provides a passive boost to both HP and MP. |-36101004 | |Xenon Booster |Active |Increases attack speed for a short time. Required Skill: Xenon Mastery Lv. 5 |-36100005 | |Structural Integrity |Passive |Permanently increases all stats. |-36100006 | |Xenon Mastery |Passive |Increases Mastery and Attack Power. Level 10 required to learn Xenon Expert. |-36100007 | |Multilateral III |Passive |Grants a special bonus based on stats, once those stats reach a certain threshold. Required Skill: Lv.1 Multilateral II. Level 1 required to learn Multilateral IV. |-36100010 | |Pinpoint Salvo Redesign A |Passive |Enhances the damage of Pinpoint Salvo. Required Skill: Pinpoint Salvo Lv. 1. Level 1 required to learn Pinpoint Salvo Redesign B. |} Xenon (III) |-36111000 | |Combat Switch: Explosion |Active |Expands the Whip Blade and detonates its energy to damage several enemies. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36111009 | |Combat Switch: Air Whip |Active |Lashes diagonally with the Whip Blade to damage enemies in the air. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36111010 | |Combat Switch: Fission |Active |Attacks enemies from above. Can be combined with Diagonal Chase. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36111001 | |Diagonal Chase |Active |Activates full air boosters to shoot up with explosive power while pushing back enemies. Can be used during Gravity Pillar. |-36111002 | |Gravity Pillar |Active |Opens a field of anti-gravitational force to lift enemies into the air. Distant enemies are lifted even higher, and enemies in the energy field drop at a slower rate. |-36111003 | |Hybrid Defenses |Active |Additional Avoidability: 100%, Any hit/avoids after reduces the Avoidability and damage. Permanently increases the DEF. Required Skill: Lv. 5 Perspective Shift |-36111004 | |Aegis System |Active |Grants a chance to fire defensive missiles when hit by an enemy, or after evading an attack. The missiles damage the enemy and ignore Attack Reflects. Requires a short standby to fire when activated. Can be turned On/Off. Level 10 required to learn Instant Shock. |-36110005 | |Triangulation |Active |Grants a chance to attach Airframes to enemies. Attached Airframes will reduce enemy Accuracy and Avoidability, and deal damage when an enemy with 3 attached Airframes is attacked. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-36111006 | |Manifest Projector |Active |Creates a projection of you that inflicts a portion of the damage you do. It will disappear when it takes damage proportional to your own HP. The projection cannot replicate Pinpoint Salvo or the Aegis System. |-36110007 | |Multilateral IV |Passive |Grants a special bonus based on stats, once those stats reach a certain threshold. Required Skill: Lv.1 Multilateral III. Level 1 required to learn Multilateral V. |-36111008 | |Emergency Resupply |Active |Uses MP to recharge surplus power supplies. |-36110012 | |Pinpoint Salvo Redesign B |Passive |Enhances the damage of Pinpoint Salvo even more. Required Skill: Pinpoint Salvo Lv. 1. Level 1 required to learn Pinpoint Salvo Perfect Design. |} Xenon (IV) |-36121000 | |Beam Dance |Active |Unleash a flurry with your Whip Blade to damage nearby enemies. |-36121001 | |Mecha Purge: Snipe |Active |Roo-D scans for a critical weakness, then attacks with a high-tech sniper rifle to inflict severe damage to a single target. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36121011 | |Mecha Purge: Bombard |Active |Roo-D's tank fires a long-range shell to inflict damage over a large area. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36121012 | |Mecha Purge: Bombardment |Active |Roo-D's bomber fires a barrage of missiles and lasers at enemies. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36121002 | |Hypogram Field: Penetrate |Active |Forms a Hypogram Field to encapsulate enemies, then assaults them with a bouncing orb of energy.The energy orb is not affected by Attack Reflect. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36121013 | |Hypogram Field: Force Field |Active |Forms a Hypogram Field and they assaults enemies each time the orb of energy hits the ground. The energy orb is not affected by attack reflection. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36121014 | |Hypogram Field: Support |Active |Once the energy field is up, any allies within will receive increased HP and Avoidability. Power will recharge each time your allies successfully dodge an attack. Change mode with Modal Shift. |-36121003 | |OOPArts Code |Active |Overrides safety protocols for a short time to increase damage and boss attack damage. |-36120004 | |Offensive Matrix |Passive |Activates Offensive Matrix to ignore enemy defenses and knock-backs. |-36120005 | |Instant Shock |Passive |Grants an additional evasion chance. Also increases the attack power of Aegis System missiles. Required Skill: Lv. 10 Aegis System |-36120006 | |Xenon Expert |Passive |Increases Mastery and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Lv.10 Xenon Mastery |-36121007 | |Temporal Pod |Active |Launches a Temporal Pod that twists the flow of the time to quickly reduce the skill cooldowns of nearby party members. The pod will be destroyed when hit. Hyper Skills are affected, but some skills are not. |-36121008 |-36121009 |-36120010 | |Multilateral V |Passive |Grants a special bonus based on stats, once those stats reach a certain threshold. Required Skill: Lv.1 Multilateral IV |-36120015 | |Pinpoint Salvo Perfect Design |Passive |Maximizes the damage of Pinpoint Salvo. Required Skill: Pinpoint Salvo Lv. 1 |-36120016 | |Multilateral VI |Passive |Grants a special bonus based on stats, once those stats reach a certain threshold. Level requirement: 200. Required Skill: Lv.1 Multilateral V |} Hyper Skills |-36120043 | |Beam Dance - Blur |Passive |Increases the speed of Beam Dance. |-36120044 | |Beam Dance - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the attack power of Beam Dance. |-36120045 | |Beam Dance - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of targets Beam Dance hits. |-36120046 | |Mecha Purge - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Mecha Purge. |-36120047 | |Mecha Purge - Guardbreak |Passive |Increases the defense penetration of Mecha Purge. |-36120048 | |Mecha Purge - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of monsters targeted by Mecha Purge. No increases during Snipe. |-36120049 | |Hypogram Field - Speed |Passive |Increases the speed of the energy orb that bounces within the hypogram field. |-36120050 | |Hypogram Field - Reinforce |Passive |Increases damage caused by Energy Ball. |-36120051 | |Hypogram Field - Persist |Passive |Increases the duration of Hypogram Field. |-36121052 | |Orbital Cataclysm |Active |Fires a powerful orbital laser cannon that can incinerate anything on the ground. Damage increases over time. |-36121053 | |Entangling Lash |Active |Swings your energy sword at enemies in the direction you're facing to dispel some buffs, bind them, and stun them. Bound enemies cannot have buff effects applied for the duration of the stun. Debuffs: Attack Power/Magic ATT Increase, DEF Increase, Obsidian Skin. Enemies hit by this will resist stuns for 90 seconds and won't be stunned by other skills, like Entangling Lash. |-36121054 | |Amaranth Generator |Active |Activates the Amaranth Generator, which supplies you with infinite power for a short time. |} V Skills |-400004362 | |Beam Spline Boost |Passive |Boosts Beam Spline. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004363 | |Pinpoint Salvo Boost |Passive |Boosts Pinpoint Salvo. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004364 | |Quicksilver Boost |Passive |Boosts all Quicksilver modes. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004365 | |Ion Thrust Boost |Passive |Boosts Ion Thrust. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004366 | |Combat Switch Boost |Passive |Boosts all Combat Switch modes. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004367 | |Diagonal Chase Boost |Passive |Boosts Diagonal Chase. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004368 | |Gravity Pillar Boost |Passive |Boosts Gravity Pillar. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004369 | |Aegis System Boost |Passive |Boosts Aegis System. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004370 | |Triangulation Boost Boost |Passive |Boosts Triangulation Boost. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004371 | |Beam Dance Boost |Passive |Boosts Beam Dance. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004372 | |Mecha Purge Boost |Passive |Boosts all Mecha Purge modes. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004373 | |Hypogram Field Boost |Passive |Boosts all Hypogram Field modes. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004374 | |Entangling Lash Boost |Passive |Boosts Entangling Lash. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004375 | |Orbital Cataclysm Boost |Passive |Boosts Orbital Cataclysm. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400041007 | |Omega Blaster |Active |Fires a powerful beam of energy. |-400041029 | |Core Overload |Active |Overloads your energy core, producing power in excess of your maximum storage capacity. You cannot recover MP while your core is overloaded, but your skills will not cost any energy. Overloaded attacks produce plasma currents that strike nearby enemies. Unaffected by attack reflection. The increased capacity from overloading cannot be recharged by Amaranth Generator. |-400041044 | |Hypogram Field: Fusion |Active |Deploys the latest Hypogram Field that combines every Hypogram feature. Unaffected by attack reflection. Required Skill: Hypogram Field Lv. 30 or higher |} Category:Xenon Skills